


월급은 꿈으로 주세요

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej





	월급은 꿈으로 주세요

아자젤은 대체로 선량한 악마였다. '선량한' '악마' 라는 두 단어의 조합은 개념적으로는 타당하지 않았으나 아자젤에게 붙는 호칭으로는 예외적으로 썩 어울리는 조합이었다. 그 이유는 그의 생태와 관련이 있었는데, 그는 주로 나쁜 꿈을 먹고 살았다.  


하루 동안 돌아다니며 모은 사람들의 나쁜 꿈을 가져와서 자는 동안 먹고, 그것을 원기로 삼아 또 하루를 보내는 악마였다. 그에게서 나쁜 꿈을 뺏긴 사람들은 그날 밤 푹 잘 수 있었다. 그래서 다운월더들이 심각한 불면증을 이유로 뉴욕의 유명한 하이월록을 찾아갔을 때 아름다운 하이월록은 종종 '지옥에 갈 수 있어? 아자젤의 주소를 아는데.' 로 서두를 열곤 했다.  


물론 아무나 마음대로 지옥에 갈 순 없어서 해당 방법은 거의 불가능하긴 했다. 불면은 마법으로도 치료하기 까다로운 증상이었기 때문에 하이월록은 가장 먼저 한 방에 나을 수 있는 방법이 가능한지 알아보곤 했던 것이다. 아름다운 하이월록이 간과한 점 하나는 요즘 아자젤이 지옥에 있지 않다는 것이었다.

"아아악!!!!!!"

아자젤은 요즘 인간이 사는 세계, 그것도 대도시인 뉴욕 맨하탄에 있었다. 그것은 이 선량한 악마에게는 나름 커다란 불행의 씨앗이었다. 분명 처음에는 지옥의 자기 성에 모아둔 꿈이 모두 소진되어 산책도 할 겸 수집하러 나온 참이었다. 그런데 그를 만나버렸고...

'아, 윽, 아스모데우스...'

'잘 삼켜봐. 응?'

매일마다 발견하는 꿈 중 가장 나쁜 꿈이 자신의 것이 되어버린 것이다. 어쩌다가 철천지 원수인 아스모데우스를 지상에서 만나게 되었는지는 몰랐지만 매일 그와 쌓는 기억에서 나쁜 꿈이 생겨났다.

'악, 흐윽...'

'윽. 너무 조이는데...'

불쌍하게도 그 나쁜 꿈은 다른 나쁜 꿈 사이에 끼어서 매일 밤마다 아자젤의 잠 속에서 그의 원기로 흡수되었다. 불멸, 무적의 그레이터 데몬으로 존재한 처음 그날부터 지금까지, 나쁜 기억을 쌓는 것이라고는 상상조차 하지 못했던 아자젤로서는 처음 겪는 경험이었다. 그래서 어찌할 바를 모르고 아침마다 자신의 야한 꿈을 꾸며 일어나는 불쌍한 생을 보내게 된 것이다. 비명을 지르며 깨버린 그가 동그란 모양으로 작게 젖은 속옷을 내려다보았다. 

"씨발..."

인간의 몸을 입고 이른 아침부터 수위가 꽤 높은 꿈을 꾸며 일어났기 때문에 아래가 잔뜩 성나 있는 것은 당연한 일이었다. 처음에는 손으로만 풀어 잠재웠으나, 아스모데우스와 같은 일터에서 한 달 정도 지낸 이후로는 뒤에도 손을 대기 시작했다. 

쿨쩍- 쿨쩍-

"으응, 아..."

아스모데우스가 한번쯤 내달라고 하는 신음소리를 맘놓고 내고 뒤를 쑤시며 갈 때쯤이 되면 항상 들리는 새소리와 함께 동이 텄고, 아자젤의 엿같은 하루가 또 시작되고 있었다.

 

 

시작은 대충 그랬다. 오랜만에 인간계에 나와 마음 놓고 글래머도 쓰지 않은 채 인간들의 나쁜 꿈을 가져가던 중이었다. 평소에도 그렇게 했기 때문에 잘못될 일은 없었다. 맨하탄 한복판 핫도그 가게에 아스모데우스가 있던 것만 제외하면 그랬다. 

"어! 아자젤."

그가 방금 산 뜨끈뜨끈한 핫도그를 들고 아자젤에게 인사를 하며 다가왔다. 아자젤은 앞에 서있던 여자의 후드에서 꿈을 꺼내려던 중이었다. 아스모데우스 일행의 시선이 아자젤에게 향했고, 아자젤은 그대로 굳어버렸다.

"파트너님, 아시는 분이에요? 이름이 아자젤?"

이름 한번 거창하게 이상하다는 일행의 시선에도 아스모데우스는 씨익 웃었다. 그의 입술 사이로 조금 뾰족뾰족한 이들이 가지런하게 보였다. 아자젤이 입꼬리만 끌어올려 마주 웃어보였다.

"응. 유능한 친구인데 여기서 만나는군. 잘 지냈나?"

잘 지내긴. 어언 삼백 년 만이었다. 지옥의 바로 옆 동네에 살아도 데면데면하게 아는 척도 안 하는 사이인데 갑자기 살갑게 구니 짜증나고 부담스러웠다. 아자젤이 한 쪽 눈을 찡그리고 대충 대답했다.

"그렇지, 뭐."

"그래서 말인데, 우리 회사에서 일 좀 해."

어?

"내, 내가 왜..."

"근데 자네 지금 뭐 하는 건가? 설마..."

아자젤이 거절하려는 기색을 보이자, 아스모데우스가 갑자기 목소리를 높이며 아직 후드 가까이에 있는 아자젤의 손을 가리켰다. 아자젤이 꺼내다 말아 후드 뒤로 반쯤 늘어진 꿈은 주인만이 볼 수 있었다. 후드의 주인이 소란에 뒤를 돌려는 찰나, 아자젤이 외쳤다.

"그, 그래!"

속박의 언령으로 만들어진 무형의 쇠고랑이 그의 발목에 채워진 순간이었다. 한 마디로 좆된 거였다.

 

 

 

**

 

마침 자신의 후임 자리가 비었다며 씨익 웃은 아스모데우스의 면상을 본 이후로 아자젤의 마생은 급격히 불행해졌다. 일단 언령의 쇠고랑이 발목에 감겨있는 탓에 그의 요구를 들어주어야 했는데, 대부분의 요구란 이런 거였다.

"빨아."

"읍."

아스모데우스의 사무실, 그 데스크 밑에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 아자젤이 입을 굳게 닫았다. 다문 입술 위로는 매끈한 귀두의 감촉이 느껴졌다. 아자젤이 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 아주 기분이 입술에 대고 있는 저것마냥 좆같아 바닥을 쳤다. 작은 반항에 아스모데우스가 눈썹을 스윽 들어올렸다. 어쭈? 하는 표정이 가소로운 듯했다. 아자젤이 할 수 없이 쭈뼛거리며 입을 열자, 아스모데우스가 뿌듯하게 웃었다. 아이 팔뚝만한 것을 아자젤의 목구멍 속에 쳐박으면서.

"윽..."

아자젤의 뒷목과 머리칼이 얇고 찬 손가락에 잡혀 강제로 진퇴운동을 했다. 아스모데우스가 작게 신음을 뱉을 때마다 목구멍에 닿아오는 것에서 미끌한 액체가 나오고, 어느 한 시점에 다다르면 그의 목구멍에 바로 싸버렸다. 아자젤이 허벅지를 때리고 반항해도 도통 놔주지를 않았다. 그의 목구멍에 성기를 처박고 끝까지 다 먹게 했는데, 이유는 이거였다.

"빼서 얼굴에 튀면 더 기분 나쁘잖아."

나른한 얼굴로 내뱉는 부정할 수 없는 사실에 아자젤이 부르르 떨었다. 그냥 안 하는 걸 선택하게 해주는 것은 안 되는 것인지. 이것보다는 차라리 삽입당하는 게 나았다. 입술을 괜시리 팔로 문지르는 아자젤을 아스모데우스가 다정한 눈빛으로 내려다보았다.

"맛있었나?"

좆까. 라고 말하고 싶었으나 어떤 일이 일어날지 몰라 입을 다무는 아자젤이었다. 아스모데우스가 배려하는 말투로 다정하게 말을 걸었다.

"내일 아침 것까지 줘야지."

아침마다 자기 꿈을 꾸는 걸 아는 게 분명해 놀리는 거였다. 아자젤이 이를 갈며 바지를 내리고 책상 위에 엎드렸다. 내일 아침 꿈은 이거겠군. 아스모데우스와 같이 지낸 이후로 아자젤은 하루에 같은 섹스를 두 번 했다. 실제로 한 번, 꿈에서 한 번.

"아, 앗...!"

그렇게까지 나쁘지는 않은 것이, 아스모데우스는 삽입섹스를 꽤 잘 하는 편이었다. 색욕의 악마이니 당연한 일이겠지만.

"그만, 윽, 그만 조여..."

"윽, 아, 거기... 좋아..."

이를 갈며 엎드린 것이 무색하게 아자젤이 사무실 책상을 긁으며 신음을 터뜨렸다. 아스모데우스가 진즉에 그의 사무실 주변에 침묵마법을 깔지 않았다면 걸리고도 남았을 정도의 크기였다. 그가 마지막으로 거세게 허리를 털자, 아래에 깔린 아자젤이 가쁘게 숨을 삼키며 책상 위 문서를 움켜쥐었다.

"아, 아...! 흐으응!"

마지막에는 거의 울어대는 신음소리로 숨을 내뱉고, 헐떡거렸다. 아자젤의 꼭 쥔 손에서 구겨진 문서를 조심스레 빼며 아스모데우스가 속삭였다.

"내일까지 최상급 꿈으로 충분하지?"

그 말을 듣자 색욕의 악마만이 줄 수 있는 절정으로 한껏 좋아진 아자젤의 기분이 다시 바닥을 쳤다. 문서를 집어 던지고 바지를 대충 입은 아자젤이 사무실을 나가며 가운뎃손가락을 펴는 것을 아스모데우스가 미소를 띤 채 쳐다보았다.


End file.
